The Most Surprising Couple
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Two contestants walk in on Naruto and the last girl they expected during an intimate encounter. As such Naruto and his lover recount how they came together and why they decided to keep their relationship a secret. Takes cues and back story from Total Drama Extreme.
1. Being Discovered

The Most Surprising Couple

0

Naruto x Surprise

0

Author's Note

0

It just popped in my head. I just had to do it. I thought it would be fun and challenging so here we go.

0

Story Start

0

After a successful fifth season the campers found themselves are a party cruise. Kuiinshi, who paid for everything but secretly was using this party as a means to get himself drunk, get the others drunk, and possibly record and blackmail the other campers into more season was enjoying gazing at the ice sculpted likeness of himself.

Others like Bridgette and Geoff were on the dance floor and even Alejandro and Heather were acting on their attraction to each other cozying up in a corner. Even Staci and Owen were having a competition to see who could inhale the most hotdogs.

Others like Naruto and the more rowdier of the guys were playing a drinking game. Bouncing the quarter he landed it on the drink on the opposite side of the table. A loud cheer echoed throughout the room. "Drink bitch!" he said as Cody scowled and downed the drink. "Hey man I'll be right back, I have to head to the bathroom." He said as he walked over to the restroom." Which there was only one for the contestants as Kuiinshi wasn't that generous.

The only person who wasn't as enthusiastic was Courtney. Despite the fact at long last she finally won a season and a million dollars, she was still missing an important element from her life. Love.

"Hello Courtney. Your mood seems rather mellow." A relaxed voice called out from the punch bowl.

"Oh, hey Dawn." The CIT greeted the Moonchild. Initially the two were anything but friends, the latter reminding her a bit of Gwen, but as time went on Dawn wore Courtney down resulting in the latter realizing her hostility towards Dawn was unwarranted. As a result, Dawn became one of Courtney's few true friends as her actions throughout the season hadn't really left her options all that varied.

"I…you think I'd be happy you know. Crushing everyone and winning the million, but the victory feels so hollow. I just, I wanted to win for so long and now." She glanced to where Duncan and Gwen were. She wasn't feeling that all-encompassing hatred she used to feel, all that she could feel was sadness. She felt jealousy. Not at Gwen for what happened back during World Tour, but what they had, in fact what all the couples had. "And it makes me wonder…if it was all worth it you know?" sure enough she had mellowed out quite a bit.

"Well my friend, the trials life gives us only serve to make us stronger. Let your star guide you Courtney. Let it lead you to your destiny." Dawn cryptically answered.

Courtney sighed, "No offense Dawn, but you're crypticness really isn't helping me tonight. The only thing that is guiding me is my Bladder to the restroom."

"I'll come as well." The mystic announced, looking paler than usual. "I think the salad might be been a bit spoiled."

Meanwhile, at the bathroom, Naruto was busy washing his a pair of hands hugged him from behind.

"Hey cutie," the voice said seductively.

Naruto turned and smirked at the girl. "I can say the same to you. How'd you manage to slip past the others?"

"Using the awesome ninja skills you taught me of course." She remarked as her hands trailed his stomach. The woman did placed her lips against his, pressing against him as her tongue swirled inside his mouth. Naruto wrapped his arms around her back.

As they broke out of that searing kiss, the woman moaned and slowly went down on him, unbuckling him and zipping him down. She mewled at the size of him.

"Oh my, so big." In a moment, the woman took Naruto's manhood into her mouth. Back and forth, her head moved up and down in a rhythm. A moaned escaped his mouth as his lover continued to blow him.

"I can't believe their so cheap," Courtney complained as she and Dawn went down the hallway. "You think they would have…" Courtney practically swung open the door when she caught sight of the last thing she'd expected. Sierra riding Naruto reverse cowgirl style. "What the fuck!" Courtney cried out, bringing Naruto and Sierra out of their lust filled dance.

"Shit!" Naruto swore and Sierra cried out as they hastily detatched and began dressing themselves. They were so caught in their excitement they went farther than they were expecting.

Courtney and Dawn hastily exited the bathroom. Moments later Naruto and Sierra, both their cheeks burning red in embarrassment came out soon after. "What the hell did I just see? And since were you," she pointed to Sierra. "Into him? What did I miss?"

"Well," Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "It started during the third season." The blond began as he remembered the moment he first befriended Sierra.

Sierra was sitting in the floor, crying her eyes out in solitude. During the previous night it was revealed that Cody voted for her to be kicked out of the game. Leave it to Chris to reveal something like that and that was hours ago. Everyone was started to grow tired of the girl's excessive wails.

That was what led Naruto there. Well that and everyone insisted he had to be him since he was practically the fricking mediator nowadays. "Sierra, are you okay?" he asked, repressing the urge to sigh. "What's got you so torn up?"

"Cody…" Sierra answered, as she continued to sob into her hands.

"What did he do now?" he asked, oblivious to last night event's seeing as he was on the other team.

"He voted for me."

'Aah crap,' the blond murmured. Considering how…oh who the hell he was kidding, considering how obsessed the girl was about the boy he know understand her reaction.

"Hey, look, its not the end of the world," he tried to console her.

"YES IT IS! CODY HATES ME!" She began wailing even louder.

"Look Sierra, I understand exactly how you feel. I understand having feelings for someone who doesn't return them?" he said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I know what its like caring for someone so deeply, but them not having eyes for you."

Her cries began to soften. "You do?"

A kind smile formed on Naruto's face. "I do. Its hurting you. You should move on from Cody."

"M-Move on? She sniffled. "I don't think I can."

"Of course you can. Its not the end of the world. You had a life before Cody and you can have a life after him. You're a beautiful and very driven girl. I have admit, you can be very zealous and your behavior is concerning, but I think you can focus those emotions into something more positive. You have to tune it down a bit as well. Maybe then you can find a guy that appreciates you for you, you know."

Sierra's mood seemed to be finally improving as her tears dried up.

"Do you feel better now?"

"A bit sad, but much better now."

"Look, if you're ever feeing sad or dejected or anything feel free to come to me, okay Sierra?" A small smile formed on Sierra's face for a split second. "You see, you're much prettier when you smile." Sierra's eyes widened as a blush formed on her face. She was never really called pretty by a guy. She was always the weirdo to people.

"Thank you." She said as she suddenly hugged him. Naruto was a bit surprised but he returned the hug in return. Without a doubt he was glad he was able to console the girl. The hug soon broke. "I'll see you later." She said as strode out of there, in a much better mood than she had been in a long time."

"And that was just how the start of it." Naruto said as he wrapped an arm around Sierra's shoulder who nestled against Naruto's neck. "You won't to tell the next part?"

"I'm more than happy to Honey Bunny." Sierra began as she began recounting on her reaction when she learned Cody wouldn't be participating during season 5.


	2. Impulsiveness

The Most Surprising Couple

0

Naruto x Surprise

0

Story Start

0

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

When Sierra learned that Cody wouldn't be competing in the latest year of Total Drama she did not take the news well. And the way Naruto learned consisted of the others grabbing the confused blond and placing him next to the sobbing girl as if he was some magical mister Fix-It. Of course upon seeing the crying girl in the fetal position he couldn't in good conscious ignore her.

"Sierra it's not the end of the world that Cody isn't here this season. Look, I know you have…strange if not unhealthy feelings for Cody, but now it's your time to shine. You don't want to be known as Cody's crazy stalker all your life do you? If you really do genuinely want Cody to genuinely return your feelings you have to show him there's more to you than being a stalker. Give him a reason to cheer you on. Give him reasons to relate to you. Give him reasons to be your fan this time around instead of it being so one-sided." Hell if things didn't work out here, he could always be a motivational speaker.

"Do you…" she softly sniffed as her incessant wailing finally began to vanish. "…think it'll work?"

"I can't promise you anything Sierra, but I have faith it will and I'll be right here with you. After all, that's what friends are for. Naruto found himself surprised when she suddenly flung her arms around him and squeezed him tightly, taking the breath right out of him for the moment. For a moment he almost forgot how deceptively strong Sierra was.

_ "Aaaaww….that's just so cute."_ Izzy gushed from her spot on the ground with a bag of popcorn.

"Trust me; it just gets gushier from that point on." Naruto remarked without missing a beat. Hardly anyone was startled

"Hey Sierra." Naruto said with a yawn as he adjusted himself in his lawn chair. He couldn't any sleep so he decided to just look at the stars and bore himself to sleep. "What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep." she smiled at him and taking a seat next to an empty lawn chair.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep either." He remarked as he turned his attention back to the sky. A few minutes passed and Naruto couldn't help but fidget. "Okay this isn't working."

"So, do you want to do something?" Sierra as Naruto paused and thought about it.

"Want to go prank someone?" Naruto asked as a grin formed on his face.

Sierra's face lit up. "Ooh, who are we going to prank?"

Naruto took a few seconds to pause before deciding the victim. "Let's prank Geoff." Naruto was neutral on Geoff and all things considering he seem like he was good nature enough to take a joke.

"How about...putting Geoff's hand in really cold water while he's sleeping?" Sierra suggested.

Naruto snorted. "Kid's stuff. I got a better idea, which involves dye and maybe a bit of your make-up." It had been years since he pulled a prank on someone. Sure it was a bit childish, but every once in a while some people tended to give into childish impulses. Forgetting your childhood was always such a terrible thing.

Later, during midnight, Naruto and Sierra were hiding behind a wall. Next to the wall, a few doors down was Geoff's room. The only good thing that came from this season so far was everyone had their own rooms.

"How are we going to get in there?"

Naruto pulled out a pocket knife. "You just let me worry about that." He said as they went to the door. Using the pocket knife Naruto was able to undo the door lock. "Its Chris after all, of course the locks would be easy to pick, the cheap bastard." Someone suddenly turned out of the corner and he yanked Sierra in.

"Hello?" a voice called out, one of the interns. Naruto and Sierra hid in the corner under the window as the presence grew closer. "Is someone out here?"

Sierra found herself pressed into Naruto's neck, inhaling his scent. His musk sent strange tingling sensations through her. The intern finally gave up and Naruto let out a sigh of relief. "That was close. Come on, let's get set up."

"Y-Yeah," Sierra stammered, her cheeks burning red. Thankfully Geoff was a heavy sleeper.

Naruto spread out the supplies on the dresser. Naruto took off Geoff's hat and began going to work with hair pins. Sierra started giggling as she began applying make-up. When they were done the two silently high five and took with them the evidence of their crime. That morning everyone was awoken by horrified cries and promises of murder on the perpetrators. Unfortunately for Geoff he had earned the name of the Blond Geisha that day.

"Naruto, can I ask you something?"

Naruto turned to blogger in surprise. She seemed to be approaching him a lot lately. The two of them were sitting at a wooden picnic bench one would often see in national parks. Lunch had just passed and two of them had snacked on chips they raided on the kitchen."

"Well, I was wondering... where do you live? Since you know, you've never mentioned where you were from and the only clue I have is that you speak Japanese, but…" she trailed off upon realizing how finishing her sentence might not be the most sensitive or sensible.

"I know, I look like the typical Japanese delinquent. To be fair I kind of was in my youth. I was born in a small village most people haven't heard of. Konoha." Thankfully Sierra accepted the answer. The two of them continued to chat and such.

At that moment a thought coursed through Naruto's mind. 'She's really cute' Sierra had the perfect tone of tanned skin. Long, thick and silky purple hair which all things considering, he always did have this thing for girls with some of the most unnatural looking hair color, not to mention she had the sweetest demeanor. Sure she was a little crazy but then again everyone was a little crazy. For the past few weeks their friendship had been growing stronger and at that moment Naruto made a decision.

"Are you okay, Naruto." She asked him with a sweet smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said as he pondered his feelings for a few moments before going for it. "In fact I'm more than fine." He began closing the distance between them. When it came to his romantic interests Naruto wasn't shy in showing it as he caressed her cheek.

"N-Naruto." Sierra stammered, caught off guard by the blond's sudden advance. Her heart began to pound as her eyes met the intense look he was giving her.

"I like you Sierra. I'm not the most acknowledgeable in relationships or stuff like that, but I know that I always go for what I want and my heart tells me to make a move on this beautiful girl before I lose my chance."

Sierra's thoughts were in a jumble. She loved Cody yet. Didn't she? Yet, Cody wasn't the one who was comforting her. Cody hadn't been the one who had who willingly sat and talk with her. He wasn't the one complimenting her. Though Naruto, he was right here with her.

"Naruto…" Sierra leaned in, "The whole world is watching…" She whispered. Remembering that nearly every spot of the location was plastered with cameras.

"Let them watch for all I care. As far as I'm concerned I've already won the prize."

And with that, Naruto pulled Sierra close and locked lips with her. Her lips tasted like peace lip gloss. Sierra's eyes were wide open as her face lit up like a candle. She slowly shut her eyes and enjoyed the passionate kiss. In her mind the constant image of Cody was replaced by the blond in front of her. Naruto pulled away and grinned. Sierra couldn't help but smile shyly.

"I guess I'm going to have to replace my Cody blog with a Naruto."

Naruto sighed and shook his head. Perhaps he was being an impulsive idiot, but right now it was okay for now.


End file.
